


Beyond the stars

by TheMasterAssassin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterAssassin/pseuds/TheMasterAssassin
Summary: Data and geordi get a little romantic. Oooh!It’s pretty bad, but if your desperate to read something new, this is the right place.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments on things I should fix.
> 
> This is probably absolute shit because I wrote this in 6th grade sooo...

Today is 41254.7 we are in orbit around alpha lll. An away team has been beamed down to explore the ancient ruins in the large cave. It will also be data's first mission with his emotion chip. The cave that they are in is huge and had many tunnels leading to who knows where. The only light is from the flashlights the away team has been given. "data! " Commander riker yells "look at this." Data climbs over the ridged rocks and over to riker. "Do you know what kind of tools these are?" "Accessing database... There are no results, or information on these tools, however these tools have a close resemblance of Klingon tools used during Hegh poH, or known as times of death. " Data said. His voice filled with curiosity, and amazement.

From the other side of the cave data heard the faint noises of a tricorder.

"This cave is very unstable, and will likely collapse any minute now." Worf said. "Riker to enterprise, three to beam up." "Riker to enterprise!" As he said that Data felt a pain in his stomach knowing that they are now trapped there. The disruption in the cave must have interfered with the communicating signals. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Multiple chunks of the rock that made up the top of the cave were now falling. Now riker and worf all run and seek protection, but data stood in place, with shock and fear written on his face. Commander riker turned around to see data just standing there. riker yells " data! What the hell are you doing!" Riker sprinted down over to data, and knocks him into what looks like a dome. 

Riker was out cold. The shaking stopped as well as all the falling rocks, data tried to get up but his fear and anxiety held him down. He started to breathe rapidly. Something warm slid down his cheeks, it was tears. He could not stand the cold pitch black cave.

Back on the enterprise.

"Captain" we better beam the away team up, readings show its going to collapse." "Picard to transporter room three. Beam up the away team now!" I...I can't get a lock on their signal. 

"It's starting to collapse!"  
"LaForge to picard" "go ahead" Picard said. "There may be a ten minute window to get them out of the caves. "Make it so." Picard said with his serious captain voice.

Minutes later Back in cave 

"Data!" "Geordi I'm in here!" Data was happy to hear his friends voice. But when data looked at the exit of the dome he started to panic. Geordi, the entrance is blocked off!" "Don't worry, we'll get you out. It only took a minute for a phaser to blast through the huge rock that blocked the entrance.

After they had found riker, worf and data they beamed back onto the Enterprise.  
"Worf had a fractured arm, riker is fine other than bruising, and data lost a lot hydrologic fluid from the cuts on his legs." Dr. Crusher said with her serious voice.

In engineering data was being worked on. "Done." geordi excitedly said. "Thank you geordi, I appreciate this."  
Data stared at geordi's soft skin he badly wanted to touch it. He started to lift his hand up, but stopped half way. "Something wrong, data?" "No geordi, I'm fine." "Well you can go now." Data then nervously said " uh... geordi, will you walk with me to my quarters?" "Sure." He answered.

They walked in silence to his room, then data asked "would you like to come in?" "Uhh... yes." Geordi answered with confusion. They walked in and both sat on the sofa "I am not used to emotions, they are.. confusing." and there is one emotion that I wanted to ask you about." "Well, what causes this emotion?" Geordi asked with concern. Geordi stared in data's soft golden eyes until help answered. Data hesitantly said "y...." until he was cut off by captain picard saying " Picard to LaForge." Geordi answered with "LaForge here." "There is a problem in engineering, go check it out." "I'm sorry data can we finish this conversation later?" "Oh..ok." murmured disappointingly. "I'll Be in ten forward after my shift is over." What data was going to say is that feeling that he has is caused by geordi. Ever since data got the emotion chip installed he has had a attraction towards geordi.

At 18:00 pm (6:00 pm) data made his way to ten forward, and when he saw geordi his heart fluttered. He walked over to him. "Hey data." "Hello geordi." Data sat down and got a drink.  
"Are You sure your feeling ok?" Geordi asked with concern. "Yes, I'm am. They sat and talked about work, and some random things. Data had forgotten what he wanted to tell geordi. Before data knew it he had drank many bottles of alcohol, and was a bit drunk. "Let meee telll youu somethin geordi." I thhink youu loook quite handsome todayy."  
"What?" "Data, are you drunk?" "Yess I am!" "Well this is the first." Geordi murmured. "I think you've had enough drinks for today." Data went to get up and stumbled. So geordi helped him back to his quarters. "Pllease, geordi will you staaaay for a whiiile."

Feeling sort of bad for his friend he joined him in his quarters. Geordi sat on the sofa and data sat on the edge of his bed. He just stared down at geordi with a hunger in his beautiful golden eyes. He wandered over to geordi and said " I like you, geordi." and before geordi could say anything data jumped on top of geordi and pushed him down. He whispered in his ear "what about you?" Geordi knew that he had a thing for data, but instead of going along, he pushed data away and said "data, I'm not sure you know what your doing." Geordi said " i"ll be back in the morning to check on you." Trying to hide his shock. He walked out but he felt as if he was doing the wrong thing. Geordi wished that he had stayed with data.


	2. Sickening desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment if I need to fix anything or if you have suggestions.

The next day geordi woke up happy that he had the day off, but also tired from lack of sleep. He went to check on data, like he said he would do the day before. He walked up to the door to data's quarters and rang the bell. He waited but no one answered, so he walked in. To his surprise data was sleeping his soft brown hair gently rested against his pillow. It was very alluring. He didn't want to disturb data,so geordi walked out the door but the when data heard the sound of the door opening he sat strait up and said "geordi!"  
When did you get here? "Uhh... a minute ago." I am sorry, I was running my dream program.  
"I am also sorry about yesterday." Data said with disappointment. Geordi walked over to data and sat on his bed next to him.

"It's fine . I know it's hard to control your emotions with your new emotion chip." Geordi said with a fake smile as he lightly put his hand on data's shoulder.  
Geordi, the other day I was going to tell you about the strange emotion. He hesitated to say what is was but then data said "It is caused by you, and ever since i got my emotion chip I have been attracted to you, geordi. The emotion is identified as... Love."

Geordi had no idea what to say, so he just sat there.

Data taking this as an opportunity, he cupped geordi's face and planted a kiss on his lips, and murmured " I want you geordi." Geordi's shocked face quickly turned to pleasure. He could not resist data's golden eyes. "Shall we try this again?" Data whispered. All geordi did was nod.

Geordi whimpered as data slipped his tongue into geordi's mouth. Data pushed geordi down onto the bed, and pressed his body against geordi's. Geordi gasped because the erection of data's he felt through data uniform.  
Data Moaned as geordi ran his fingers though his hair. Data then removed both of their uniforms. He kissed geordi's neck, and ran his hands down geordi's sides, and made him shiver. 

Data sat up and geordi adjusted himself, then geordi gently licked data's cock. He then put it in his mouth and lightly moved his head slowly. Data Moaned and put his hand in geordi's black curly hair. Data moved his hips towards geordi's face encouraging his cock To go deeper into his throat. "Geordi!" Data yelled. White fluid came out of data's cock and into geordi's mouth. It made him cough a little, but Geordi was surprised it was sweet. Data pushed geordi back down and held his hands above his head.

Data took his saliva lubricated cock then pushed and slipped the head of it into geordi's hole. Geordi tightened up, and arched his back, then data pushed his it all the way making geordi gasp. Data then moved rhythmically, as geordi bucked his hips. He collapsed on top of geordi panting, not because he was tired but because of pleasure he felt that was overwhelming. He rolled over and sat there for a minute saying nothing. He glanced at geordi, He fell asleep! So data wrapped his arms around geordi's waist, and covered themselves up with the blanket. He turned on his dreaming program, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone was actually looking forward to this chapter. I accidentally deleted it 3 or 4 times, and it may be a bit short.


End file.
